All Together Again
by ebatcl
Summary: We'll be Dauntless once again – lead the lives the war had denied us from living. OOC. Allegiant spoilers, but mainly goes AU. Character deaths.


**A/N:**** Second Divergent fan fic. A continuation of events from 'The One Left Behind', but it is not necessary to read that fic to understand this story.**

**Warning:**** Character deaths. OOC. **

**Spoiler:**** All the books, I guess. But AU really.**

**Disclaimer:**** Everything is Veronica Roth's.**

TobiasPOV:

"…_she didn't want to leave you."_

That was the only significance Caleb Prior held in my life – messenger of Tris' final words for me. And he's well aware of this. So, it surprises me a bit…seeing Caleb among all the unknown faces surrounding me in the middle of the new war.

I'm glad though that he's there, once I realize he's shaking his head towards shocked faces and out-stretched hands, as if communicating in silence that no one will be able to help me now. Even though I was not Erudite smart like him, I knew my body well enough to gauge the amount of pain it can bear…and what it cannot.

It's been six months since Christina's suicide, five if we are going to count casualties and add Shauna to the list – her body, wheelchair and all, were found in the pool inside the building she and Zeke resided – and four months since Zeke and I decided to do what we do best – protect out people, act as their police.

Six months since I knew for sure I was not meant for this world, and four months since I found the perfect way to leave.

Six and four.

Christina's suicide seemed shocking when we first discovered her rotting body days after she went missing. We had not even considered that she would take her own life, but the suspicious slash in the zip-lining wire proved that it was cut and not torn out of negligence. It was following the trail of the wire that we had discovered her body.

The tough-talking and ass-kicking Christina couldn't bear to live in this world. So, it was natural that Shauna would like this life even less. Her death was even expected, one could say.

That was when Zeke understood what I had to live through the last few years. Before, he used to claim he understood what I was going through, that he had lost Uriah too. But even though he was my best-friend, he didn't really get it. I wish it didn't take Shauna's suicide for him to finally be in the same wavelength as me.

Even before we made our decision to guard our people, Zeke knew the fate that awaited us. It was the reason I chose this profession and Zeke followed me. Just because the faction system was gone doesn't mean the city and the people were safe…doesn't mean there will not be someone new to rebel.

Christina had stopped me from wiping my memories once, and she was right. I can't believe I even considered that option – that was a coward's way out…and Tris didn't fall in love with a coward. So, I knew I could never follow Christina and Shauna. I had to find something so that Tris won't be able to blame me when I'm finally with her again.

Even before Christina followed Will, accidents were occurring. Disappearances and mysterious deaths. It was almost considered brave of Zeke and me to hunt down these shadow killers. Cara and Caleb certainly thought so.

But maybe Caleb knew – the scavenger hunt for the uprising murderers lead Zeke and me directly to his new job, new life…life that was threatened and Zeke and I showed up just in time to save him and bear the brunt.

Maybe Caleb always knew that I couldn't really forgive him for tearing me apart from Tris…for letting Tris die. And this was his way of reuniting me with the girl that had breathed life in my soul-less being. As he crouched by my bloodied body, I let him know.

"You…" I panted, the life in me growing weak, "…did this on…purpose."

Caleb looked down at me, his eyes sad and remorseful, and "They wanted me. The rebels."

"Why?" I breathed in a harsh whisper, breathing suddenly becoming the most difficult thing I ever had to do.

"Same as you. They heard of Tris' story…long before her death…from when she was the Dauntless initiate. Tales of her bravery…and betrayal of her brother.

They were children back then, from the different factions. Adults now, and they were hunting all those who led to Tris' death, led to this war."

"Wh-why…didn't you…hide…if you…knew?" My voice barely audible, sure that this will be the last words I utter.

"Maybe…maybe I'm also afraid of being left alone."

I always knew life damaged people. But war… war ruined people, until death seemed like the sweeter path to follow.

For the first time in our lives, Caleb Prior and I wanted the same thing, missed the same person. Or maybe in our deaths, 'cause just then a bullet struck the side of Caleb's head…and as if in slow motion, he fell on the ground, his mouth open with the exhale of his last word…my last word.

"Tris."

I don't know where I was and where I will go. I only knew who were already there, bodies I had seen fall, deaths that had come before me. Zeke, Shauna, Christina and all the rest of my Dauntless initiates – Al, Will, Lynn, Marlene, Uriah.

_Tris._

Other bodies will follow – the uprising will not end with Caleb's death. There were others who will surely die, including Evelyn and Marcus. Their anger was for the war that should not have happened at any cost and the rebels will not stop until all those that lead to the war were dead.

But I didn't care.

Because I was the Dauntless instructor once again - to all the new initiates.

I was Four once again – the boy Tori let jump from the train first, friend of Shauna, best friend of Zeke.

I was Tobias once again – the boy Tris fell in love with.

As I feel a hand touch mine, soft and feminine but strong in its grip, I intertwine my fingers with hers – dark blue eyes meet grey blue, my parched lips meet hers and quenches the thirst only Tris could provide.

Applause and cheers and laughter surrounds me. Even catcalls follow as Tris and I continue kissing, but for once I'm just to happy to back in The Pit again, surrounded by friends and initiates I valued.

Finally, we'll be Dauntless once again – lead the lives the war had denied us from living.


End file.
